


Surprises Around Every Corner

by bringmesomepie



Series: Dean and Cas Modern Life [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy, asshole!Sam, caring!Jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas find out they are going to have baby #3...after that there are surprises around every corner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does have chapters, so there is going to much, much more :)

Dean and Cas paced around the bathroom early that morning. They were both wide eyed in shock. Dean sat on the sink counter and Cas sat on the side of the bathtub. “So?” Cas finally managed to say.

So…” Dean stared out into space.

“What are we going to do?” Cas asked looking up at Dean.

“I guess we are going to have a baby.” Dean smiled. “A second chance, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

**_6 Months Later…_ **

Dean walked into the kitchen where Cas was awkwardly sitting in his chair. “Cas, you alright?”

“No, how can you out up with bottoming every night? My ass is so sore.”

“Why are you just now complaining? You have been bottoming for what 3 months now?”

“Can I go back to being top, please?” Cas begged which made Dean laugh.

“Yeah, sure, my needs don’t get met when I top, I like being entered, I don’t like entering.”

Cas smirked. “How’s he treating you today?” He said rubbing a hand of Dean swollen middle.

“He’s quiet today, but last night he was using my lungs as punching bag. That reminds me, are we going to tell everyone the sex of the baby?”

“Only if you want to.”

“Ok, I haven’t told anybody and I want to keep it that way.” Dean smiled. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out his prenatal vitamins and an orange bottle. “I’m going to go wake up the kids and get Wyatt to take his anxiety medication.”

“You know he hates taking those pills.” Cas sighed.

“I know, trust me, I know, but he has to, it’s the only we can manage his anxiety.”

Cas waved him away. “Don’t come running to me when things turn ugly.”

“Yeah, yeah, how are you feeling anyway? Has that stomach flu faded away yet?”

“I’m not 100% but I’m fine.”

“That’s good, go on to work.” Dean kissed the top of Cas’s head. Dean walked upstairs and Cas stayed in the kitchen. He honestly still felt like crap. It was mostly in the morning when he felt nauseous and then maybe some smells. Cas shrugged it off as stomach flu, or a stomach bug.

Cas heard Wyatt complaining and begging to not take his medicine. CAs slowly stood up and made his way to work. He felt ok the whole ride but it was when he got to his office and his assistant  came in with coffee and a bacon, egg and cheese biscuit.

“Good Morning, Mr. Novak. I brought you a little breakfast.” She smiled, but the smiled faded when he saw Cas’s face pale. “Are you ok, Mr. Novak?”

Cas just shook his head and headed straight to the closest bathroom and proceed to bring up all of his morning breakfast. He rose to his feet and rinsed out his mouth and washed his hands before walking back to his office where his assistant, Meg, was still standing, but she was not alone. Sam was standing beside her. “Good Morning, Cas.” Sam smiled.

“Hello, Sam, Meg.”

“Mr. Novak, are you feeling ok?”

Sam looked over at Meg. “What happened?”

“I’m not a full 100%, just got a little sick.”

“Cas, you have been sick for a while.” Sam remarked.

“I’m getting better, Sam. I’ll be fine.” Cas snapped.

“Then prove you’ll be fine. Do some work. If you seem to feel bad and not working, I’m calling Dean and you are going to the doctors.”

“I’m fine, Sam. Go do your job.” Cas snapped.

Sam nodded and walked away and Meg went back to her desk and Cas sat at his and rested his head before working.

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!

Cas was startled awake with a familiar voice. Cas moaned and realized he had fallen asleep at his desk. “Cas, baby, wake up. I’m going to need you to open your eyes, sweetheart.”

Cas’s eye fluttered open and he lifted his head. His vision was blurry and he looked at the figure that was talking to him. Once his vision came back , it was Dean who was talking to him. “Wha—“

“Welcome to the land of the living, baby.” Dean half smiled. “Sam called me and told me to come here because you were the opposite of fine. Once I get here you’re asleep on your desk and Meg had been trying to wake you up for half an hour.”

“’M Fine, baby. Just tired.” Cas said sitting up.

“Cas, do you know what time it is?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know, maybe 11.”

“It’s 4 in the afternoon, Cas.”

“Oh shit, why didn’t you wake me up then?” Cas snapped.

“Don’t get mad at me Castiel. Now, either get work done or come home.”

“I’m going to work, I’m fine. Like I said I’m just tired.” Cas said as Dean nodded his head.

“Cas, you got me stress and scared for nothing, I thought you said for this pregnancy we were going to be stress free.” Dean said.

“Well, I didn’t plan on being sick.”

“See you at home.” Dean walked out of the office.

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@#$%^

**_2 ½ Months Later…_ **

Cas woke up earlier than normal. Ever since he fell asleep on the job, Sam had been on his case about everything. He was fine, 100% back in action…actually better. He started working from home to give him a stress reducing. He still had to go to his office for meeting but everything else he could do from home. It made it easier for Dean to relax and Cas could handle the kids better.

“Wyatt, come and set the table for supper.” Cas called.

“Papa! When is Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess coming?”

“They should be here any moment now. Set the table. I’m going to Holly and Daddy.”

Wyatt grabbed all the silverware. Cas walked up the stairs and walked into Holly’s room where she was playing with her Barbie’s. “Holly Bear, suppers almost ready. Uncle Sammy and Aunt Jess are gonna be here really soon with Maddi.”

She nodded and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal and walked out of her room. Cas was so glad Holly and Wyatt were ages where you didn’t have to watch over them 24/7, but you just had to keep an eye on them. Wyatt was 7 almost 8 and Holly was 4.

Cas walked into Dean and Cas’s bedroom where Dean was resting. “Dean, Sam and Jess are going to be here shortly, and supper is almost ready. Time to show your face.” Cas smiled as he saw Dean pacing around the bedroom. Then he saw Dean face. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“My water broke 15 minutes ago. I’m in labor. Cas, I can’t do this. He’s too early. I don’t want it happen again. I can’t go through that again.” Dean said in tears.

Cas rushed over to Dean’s side. “Shhh, don’t say those kinds of things. Everything is going to be perfectly fine. That was 2 years ago. The baby is going to be fine. I’m going to call Sam and Jess and tell me that there has been a change in plans and that you are having the baby tonight. I’ll call the hospital and you rest and relax and grabbed your overnight bag.”

Dean nodded as Cas pulled out his cell phone but heard the doorbell ring. Cas looked at Dean and Dean waved him off as Dean closed his eyes.

Cas dashed downstairs. He flung open the door and stared at Sam and Jess with Maddi in between Sam’s legs. “Sam, Jess, there has been a change in plans. Dean is having the baby tonight.”

“Wow, alright, do you want us to stay here the whole time or come later when Dean isn’t calling the whales.”

“Dean, does that through the whole delivery.”

“Alright we will stay here.” Sam said.

“Samuel Winchester, you’re brother needs more than just his husband in the delivery.” Jess snapped.

“But I was with him for both Wyatt and Holly. He doesn’t need me.”

“Then you take care of Wyatt, Holly and Maddi, by yourself. See how it feels.”

“Jesssss.” Sam moaned.

“No, you dug your own grave, Mr. I-just-want-to-stay-at-home-while-your-brother-has-a-baby.” Jess remarked.

“Fine, fine, have fun with my very obnoxiously loud brother.”

“I’m not liking you right now. Go into the living room. Cas, you get the car ready, I’ll get Dean.” Jess ordered.

Sam rolled his eyes and Cas nodded and walked outside. Jess walked upstairs to the bedroom, where Dean was sitting and tilting his back and groaning. “Hey, Dean. Your brother is being an ass so it going to be Cas and I with you.”

“That’s fine, Sam’s always been an ass while I’m suffering.” Dean opened his eyes and looked at Jess. “Where’s Cas?”

“In the car, let’s get you there.” Jess said grabbed Dean’s overnight bag. “Sam’s going to over hell of a time with three kids.”

“Two of them are mine, you only have to deal with one, I’m on my third.” Dean smirked.

“That’s the spirit.” Jess smiled.

                                                                                ***


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was laying on his side. He was rubbing the side of his belly. His eyes were closing and he was breathing slow. Jess slowly rubbed Dean’s back as Cas was on the phone.

“Hello Sam.”

“How’s Dean?”

“He doing the best he can. He was freaking out a minute ago because a contraction took him by surprise.”

“I feel bad for not going with y’all.”

“Not to  make you feel bad, but I think he is doing better without you.”

“Thanks…”

“Sam, it’s just you would massage Dean’s back through contractions.”

“He never asked me to.”

“He should have to.”

“Are we really having this argument?”

“I am sorry.”

“Wyatt is dying to talk to you.” Sam passed the phone.

“Papa!”

“Hey, Rocket.”

“Papa, is Daddy ok? Is the baby ok?”

“Yes, Daddy is fine, the baby is perfectly fine right now. The doctors are monitoring it’s heart beat.”

“When is Holly going to be a big sister?”

“Soon, bucko, very soon.”

“Will you be home to tuck me and Holly in?”

“Not tonight, Rocket. I’m sorry, but Uncle Sammy will be there and he can tuck you in.”

“It’s not the same.”

“I’m sorry, Wy, Daddy needs me to be here.”

“I know, I gotta go, buddy, I love you.”

“I love you too, Papa. Holly says love you too.”

“Ok, Daddy and I love you, good night.”

“Good night, Papa.” Wyatt handed the phone back to Sam.

“See you when you get back, Cas.”

“Bye, Sam” Cas hung up. Cas walked over to Dean who was now sitting up rubbing his belly.

“Was that Sam?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, and Wyatt.”

“In I’d say an hour you need to let Sam know somehow to get Wyatt to take his medicine.” Dean said looking at his husband.

“I already told him that Wyatt needs to take his medicine before bed, Dean. Stop worrying about everyone else. Focus on the baby.” Cas said placing his hand on Dean’s belly.

Dean nodded and laid back. “God, I just want to hold my baby in my arms already.”

“You have to wait much longer, Dean.”

That’s when Dr. Rosen came into the room. “Hello, Castiel and Dean.”

“Hey, Becky, good to see you again.”

“Glad to have you back in the saddle, Dean. Two years and you’re ready to try again.”

“That’s what scares me. It’s only been two years.”

“Everything has been going fine, now let me check downstairs.” Dr. Rosen smiled. Dean scooted to the end of the bed. Jess sat quiet beside Dean as Cas sat on the other side and held his hand and ran fingers through the sweaty mess he called Dean’s hair. “Alright, Dean, you’re almost completely dilated. 8 centimeters. I’ll be back in an hour. If you feel a great big pressure press down on your pelvic bone just buzz and I’ll be down here in a heartbeat.” She said as she started walking towards the door.

“Thanks, Becky.” Dean said then frowned and closed his eyes and gripped his belly. She waved then left.

30 minutes pasted and Dean had found comfortableish position on fours on the bed with Cas massaging his lower back. Dean was at the point where contractions were constant and just rolling into one another. This is where Sam would start mocking him about calling the whales. Jess, all she did was go to the end of the bed and get on her knees and take Dean’s hand into her own.

“Oh God.” Dean moaned.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Cas answered as massaged the small of Dean’s back and hips.

“Jess, buzz Dr. Rosen. Please.” Dean whimpered.

“Sure, what’s wrong?” Jess asked as she stood up and pressed the button to buzz Dr. Rosen.

“What do you think? I’m having a baby.” Dean snapped.

Jess lifted her arms in surrender. “Dean, do you want to ly on your back again?”

“No, I’ll turn around so my ass is facing the end up I’m not laying back down.”

“Ok, ok.” Cas answered and kept rubbing.

Dr. Rosen came in 5 minutes later and Dean was on his elbows and knee with his hands in fists and his forehead touching the bed. “I came as fast as I could. Dean, I’m guessing you feel ready to have a baby?”

Dean didn’t answer. Dean moaned. “You remember te other times during this stage. Dean doesn’t do a lot of talking, mostly moans.” Cas smirked.

Dean had managed in the five minutes to turn around and Beck y was able to quickly access how dilated he was. “Ok, Dean, I can give you a few option on how you want to actually deliver, if you don’t want to lay on your back. There’s doing what you’re already doing, on all fours, sitting, kneeling over a chair, or side-lying.”

“Side-lying.” Dean mumbled. Cas slide of the bed and helped Dean onto his side.

“I’ll be right in the waiting room.” Jess said and Cas nodded.

She walked out of the room and found the nearly empty waiting room. She dialed Sam’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hey babe.”

“Hey, How’s Dean doing?”

“He’s doing great. He just started pushing so I left the room.”

“Do you know what position he got into this time?”

“This time?”

“It’s an on-going thing with Dean and Cas. For soe reason every delivery Dean chooses a different position to give birth in. Wyatt in was kneeling over a chair. Holly was on all fours. The…stillborn was sitting. What did he choose this time?”

“I don’t understand I don’t think he _chooses_ which positions he _is_ going to deliver in.”

“He told me shortly after Holly was born that he just goes with what he feeling comfortable with and he just doesn’t feel comfortable with positions he’s already been in.”

“I’m found out more and more about this family I married into.”

“Hey, I’m sorry about being an asshole earlier.”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me. It’s Dean you should be apologizing to.”

“Yeah, I was going to, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t mad at me.”

“You’re such a dork, Sam Winchester.” Jess heard Sam laugh. “By the way, I don’t know why you thought Dean called the whales, it’s more like a low growl.”

“Alright, I just got Holly and Maddi to bed. Now it’s Wyatt’s turn and he’s not happy.”

“Did you give him his medicine?”

“Yeah, I’m not irresponsible, babe. He’s just mad that Dean and Cas aren’t here to tuck him in.”

Jess looked into the doorway when she saw a nurse come into the room. “Jessica Winchester?”

“Honey, I gotta go, I’ll call you back.” Jess hung up. “That’s me.”

“Dean is requesting your assistance.”

“Dean is asking for me?”

“Yes, he feels more comfortable when squeezing someone’s hand, but Cas is holding his leg in place while comforting to the best of his abilities. I asked him if he wanted a nurse, but he said to find you.”

“Ok, Is the baby ok?”

“He’s slowly but surely coming down.”

“But is the baby ok?”

“The baby is fine, it’s Dean that I’m worried about.” The nurse said as the grew closer to the door.

“Why?” The nurse didn’t say anything and then it was too late they were at Dean’s door. “Why are you worried about Dean?”

                                                                                ***


	3. Chapter 3

When Jess walked into the room Den was sitting upright with Cas behind him. Their hands were laced together. Dean was mid push. They weren’t on the bed but were on the couch. “ARGH!” Dean groaned.

“Good one, Dean.” Dr. Rosen exclaimed.

“This position is better, Becky.” Dean panted.

“I thought it would be. Gravity works better.”

Dean searched the room. “Jess, come sit down.” Dean said then patting the empty space on the couch beside him.

“No, I’m good right here, Dean.”

“Alright, Dean, get ready here comes the next one.”

Dean nodded and he felt it. He began to push. Dean gave a deep throat groan. “Fuck.”

“Just like that, Dean.” Dr. Rosen said who was sitting cross legged on the floor. “The baby is crowning. You’re doing good.”

“Get him out.” Dean pushed harder. “ARGH! Jess, get the fuck over here.”

Jess was set back for a moment then rushed over to the spot beside Dean. That’s when Dean stopped pushing. “Why did you call me here, Dean? What do you want me to do?”

Dean was sweating and panting. “I didn’t call you in, it was Dr. Rosen.”

Jess looked over at Dr. Rosen. “Don’t worry Jess, it’s nothing bad.” She smiled. “Cas, let Jess took over your position. I want you to do something.”

“No, Cas isn’t moving.” Dean groaned.

“Dean just let the contraction do their job to get the shoulders out. Cas, I want you to catch the baby.”

“What?” Cas slowly got out from behind Dean and Jess took over.

Dean groaned. “I have to push, I can’t hold back.”

“Hold on, Dean. Just a second longer.” Becky said as she moved so Cas could get in position. “Ok, Cas, when Dean pushes the baby is going to slide out and you are going to catch’em.”

Dean groaned and Cas looked up at his husband. “Go ahead, baby.”

Dean didn’t have to be asked twice he pushed as hard as he could and the little boy slide into Cas’s arms. Cas had a huge grin on his face. Dean still had his eyes closed. He was waiting for the baby to cry. It was silence for few seconds as Becky cleaned the airways. He cried and Dean let out a breath of air. He laughed and Cas placed the newborn on Dean’s chest.

Jess moved from behind Dean and he sat back on the couch once the afterbirth was delivered. “Welcome to the world, little man. You were by far the easiest delivery I have been through so far, you have two people who can’t wait to meet you, Little Mr. Finley Scott Winchester.”

Cas laughed. “Come on, let’s get you in bed, while Dr. Rosen gets Finley cleaned up.”

&^%$#@!#$%^&*(*&^%$#@!#$%^&

Sam woke up to the front door opening. He realized that he was on the couch with a 7 year old beside him. He looked around for a clock. _1:23_

He looked at the figure walking into the living room. “Sam?”

It was Jess. “Hey, how’s Dean?” Sam whispered.

Jess walked over to couch and lifted the 2nd grader into her arms and walked up the stairs. Sam followed but checked on the girls who were sharing Dean’s and Cas’s bed because they weren’t going to sleep in Holly’s bed. Sam was standing in the doorway when Jess wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist.

“How’s Dean?”

“Holly’s a big sister now.”

“That’s great. The baby is a…”

“Boy. His name is Finley Scott.” Sam nodded. “I have to ask, Sam. Why is Maddi and Holy sleeping in Dean and Cas’s bed and why was Wyatt sleeping with you are the couch?” Jess asked once they were back downstairs.

“Holly and Maddi didn’t want to sleep in Holly’s bed and Wyatt was _not_ going to get tucked in. So we stayed up and watch crap TV until his body gave out and he fell asleep.”

“Dean and Cas should be coming home tomorrow morning before lunch.”

“Good, talked my ear off about the new baby.”

“What time did he actually conk out?” Jess asked resting her head in Sam’s lap.

“Well, it’s 1:30 now, 12:45.” Sam ran his hands through his hair.

“This is what I don’t understand, Sam.”

What?”

“A nurse brought me into Dean’s room after I think 10 minutes. She told me she was worried about Dean. She never told me why and Dean seemed fine.”

Sam smiled then he laughed. “Jo got you good.”

“Jo?”

“Yeah, Nurse Jo Harvelle. She is a childhood friend who is in school to be a doctor and a nurse right now.”

“So, Dean was fine?”

“Yeah, sometimes Dean’s blood pressure gets a little low during the delivery.”

“Oh yeah, he moved from side-lying to sitting.”

“Sitting where, with the miscarriage it was on a birthing stool and he told me he would never do that again. Nothing to remind him of that day.”

“It was on the couch. Right before the baby came Dr. Rosen told Cas to take her place. He caught the baby.”

“That’s different. Cas didn’t drop him did he?”

“It was perfect.” Jess smiled.

Sam ran his fingers through Jess’s hair then they heard footsteps going down the stairs. Sam looked over at the doorway and Jess sat up. Wyatt walked into the living room rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, Wyatt, why are you up?” Jess asked.

“I want my Daddy.” Wyatt whined.

“Aw, Wyatt, what’s wrong?” Jess asked. She stretched out her arm, inviting Wyatt in.

Wyatt ran over to her and brawled onto the couch beside her. “I want my Daddy.”

“Wyatt, you’re going to have to talk to us, bud.” Sam said getting off the couch and crouching in front of him.

Wyatt shook his head and buried his head in the crook of Jess’s neck.

“Wyatt, honey, Daddy is at the hospital with Papa and your little brother.” Jess explained.

Wyatt wasn’t amused.

“Wyatt, you have a baby boy. He’s going to be here tomorrow morning before lunch.”

Wyatt didn’t answer. That’s when Jess had enough. Jess lifted Wyatt into his arms and stood up and walk up the stairs. She sat on his bed and pulled his face to look at her. “Wyatt, I can’t help you if you won’t speak to me.”

“I just want my Daddy.” Wyatt said louder than he should have.

“Inside voice, Wyatt. Now, tell me what upset you.”

Wyatt shook his head. “I just want my Daddy.”

“Alright, Wyatt Robert Winchester, I’ve had enough.” Jess turned him and put him over her knee.

“No, no, Aunt Jess.”

                                                                                ***


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was still sitting on the couch when he heard Wyatt start screaming. Sam quietly ran up the stairs and to Wyatt room. That’s when Sam saw Jess spanking Wyatt. Sam just slowly closed the door. He turned around and saw two little girls at his feet.

“Maddi, Holly, what are you doing up?”

“We heard Wyatt screaming. It scared Holly.” The 6 year old exclaimed.

Sam looked over at the 4 year old staring up at him. “Aw, Holly. It’s ok, Wyatt’s just being bad.”

“Daddy, Holly wanted to about Uncle Dean.”

Sam smiled and lifted the two girls into his arms and started walking back into Dean and Cas’s room. He sat his daughter and his niece on the bed. “Holly, you are a big sister now, do you think you can handle it?”

“Yeah! Holly jumped on the bed.

Sam grabbed the 4 year old and tickled her and then the 6 year old. They both collapsed in laughter. “Alright, girlies, it’s bedtime.”

“Can you lay here with us, Daddy?” Maddi asked.

“Please, Uncle Sammy?” Holy begged.

“Ok, but let me check on Wyatt first.” Sam said standing up and walked down the hall. Jess was leaving the room rubbing her hand.

“Why did you spank, Wyatt?”

“He had a nightmare and started panicking. Apparently, Dean and Cas talked with him and told him that the first go to them.”

“Why didn’t he think to talk to us then?”

“He was panicking, not thinking.”

“Then why did you spank him?” Sam questioned.

“Because it was only way I got him to calm down. I told him I would lay with him until he fell asleep after I checked on Holly and Maddi.”

“I was doing the same thing. The girls woke up.”

“Well, then let’s meet back when they fall asleep.” Jess suggested

“Sounds like a plan.” Sam smiled and walked into the bathroom then into Dean and Cas’s room where the two girls were waiting. He crawled into the middle of the bed, he wrapped his arms around the girl and they curled up beside him and rested their head’s on his chest.

He decided he was going to close his eyes for just a moment but then drifted to sleep.

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!

Cas pulled into the driveway and got out as Dean slowly got out of the car. Cas got the carrier with Finley in it out of the car.

“I’m serious, Cas. I’m one pregnancy away from homebirth.”

“We’re not going to have a homebirth if we have another baby.”

“Why not?” Dean asked

“They are dangerous.”

“People do them every day. We just talk to Dr. Rosen and see if she makes house calls.”

“Dean, we aren’t going to have a home birth.”

“Why are you against it?” Dean asked as Cas transferred the carrier to Dean so he could dig around for the house key.

“We have a 8 year old, a 4 year old, and now a new born.”

“Yeah, they should experience that.”

“So scar them for life.”

“Pretty much.”

“You’re high on pain meds.” Cas laughed and opened the door.

“Maybe, but it’s true.”

Dean walked into the living room where Wyatt was curled up in a ball watching early morning TV completely zoned out.

“Wyatt, buddy.” Dean said sitting beside him.

Wyatt turned away from the television. He looked at Dean. “Daddy.” Wyatt shot up and lunged forward into Dean’s arms.

“Hey, bud.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t good at all. Whatever Aunt Jess tells you is 100% true.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, Rocket. Deep Breaths, remember what Dr. Fitzgerald IV told you.”

“I’m sorry, I freaked out and panicked. Aunt Jess spanked me.”

“Wyatt, calm down. I haven’t talked to Aunt Jess yet. We just got home. Papa and I have someone for you to meet.”

Cas set the carrier down and gently pulled Finley up to his chest. “Wyatt, I’m not going to let you hold your little brother until you calm down.” Cas said sternly.

Wyatt took a couple deep breaths and Dean rubbed his back. “You good?” Wyatt nodded. “Ok, Cas sit where I’m sitting and I’ll find Holly.”

He weakly climbed the stairs and into his daughters room to find nothing. He had just walked pass his bedroom when something caught his eye. He looked in and saw his brother in the middle of the bed dead asleep with Holly and Maddi out cold on each side of him. It made Dean smile. He walked over to the side of bed Holly was on and he rubbed her head.

Her eyes fluttered open. “Daddy?”

“Hey, Holly bug.”

“Daddy, am I a big sister now?” she asked while untangling herself from Sam, but woke him up anyway.

Sam snorted and opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. His hair was one big cow lick. “Dean? You’re back early.” Sam said looking at a clock. _9:45_

“Yeah, Becky snuck us the discharge papers and Jo helped us out.”

“Tell Holly…”Sm didn’t finish.

“Hey. Holly, you have a little brother now, do you think you can handle being a big sister?”

“Yeah, what’s his name?”

“Finley Scott Winchester.”

“I wanna see him.” Holly jumped into Dean’s arms.

“Whoa, Holly. I’m tired. How about Uncle Sammy can take you down to meet Finley?”

Sam had taken Maddi to Holly’s rom but she had already woken up so Sam had come back and heard the tail end of the conversation. ”Yeah, I can definitely take her down.”

Holly smiled and slide off the bed. “Have a good nap, Daddy.”

“Thank you, baby.” Dean slide into cover and was fast to sleep almost instantly.

Sam walked the two girl downstairs and they ran over to where Wyatt had just hand Finley back over to Cas. Jess was sitting in Dean’s chair just watching. Maddi ran over to her after looking at the tiny infant.

Holly plopped beside her big brother and looked at Cas. “Papa, can I hold Finley?”

“Sure, baby girl. Support his head gently.” Cas said setting the newborn into Holly’s awaiting arms.

Finley whimpered for a moment but then quieted down and cuddled into Holly’s chest. That’s when Finley grabbed Holly’s finger. She looked over at Wyatt. “Look Wyatt.”

Wyatt looked over Holly’s shoulder. “Yeah, Holly, you did that to me when you were first born.”

Holly just smiled. “Ok, you two, y’all hang out with Uncle Sammy and Aunt Jess for a while. Papa is going to Finley up to his nursery then, I’m going to take a nap with Daddy.” Cas smiled lifted Finley out of Holly’s arms.

“Have a good nap, Papa.” Holly smiled.

“Sweet dreams.” Wyatt added.

“Thanks kiddos.” Cas smiled and walked upstairs and slid into his bed with Dean and he was out like a light with Dean in his arms.

                                                                                ***


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short chapter, i didn't want to go on any further...you're just gonna have to wait to see what happens :D

Dean walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. “Holly asleep, Wyatt is out for the count, and Finley is finally down.”

“So you can finally watch Dr. Sexy M.D?”

“No, so _we_ can finally watch Dr. Sexy M.D. without interruptions.”

“You’re just full of witty energy since you lost those last 10 pounds.” Cas smirked.

“You would too if you all your baby weight in 3 months.”

“You’re really determined to stay fit.”

“Hell yeah, I still wanna look good.”

“Damn, I really wanted us to grow, fat, bald, old with you.” Cas smiled then rwapping his arm around his husband.

“I’m not going bald, we Winchesters don’t bald.”

“What about Samuel Campbell? You’re Mom’s Dad.”

“He’s a Campbell, not a Winchester.”

“But He’s you’re Mom’s Dad and you could go bald.”

“You shut your mouth.” Dean snapped.

“Make me.” Cas mocked.

“Oh, I’ll make you.” Dean snickered as he leaned in on Cas and planted a kiss. Somehow they ended up on the floor of the living room naked but covered in a blanket.

“That was good.” Cas panted.

“Only good.”

“That was amazing.”

“That’s better. I’m going to go take a shower then go to bed. Care to join me.” Dean stood up and offered a hand.

“I’m going to lay on the couch a little longer. Read for a little bit, then I’ll be up.”

“Alright, Goodnight.” Dean kissed Cas the walked upstairs once his sweat pants were on at least.

“Love you.” Cas said as he grabbed a book.

He read for a while and heard the shower water turn off. After about two hours f reading Cas decided it was time for bed. He sat up but felt a sharp peg to his abdomen. He sat back confused. The pain faded but there was a dull throb still there. He stood up and the peg hit him again except worse.

“What’s going on?” Cas moaned. He climbed the stairs and into the bed. He laid there almost asleep when another peg hit him. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet thinking that there may be a chance that he was just constipated. After a little while on the toilet another peg hit him and it knocked the wind out of him.

By the time it that pain was over he was out of breath and energy. He decided to just go to the bathroom and sleep. Since he was there and exhausted. He used the bathroom sitting down and trudged to bed.

He fell asleep almost instantly. When he woke up it was early and Dean had already gotten up and was on his morning run. Cas just rose to his feet and slumped downstairs and made some coffee for when Dean got back and for himself.

He was waiting for the coffee on the counter when he saw Wyatt come down still in his pajamas and bed head. Cas was about to speak when the familiar peg of pain hit him forcing him to double over in pain, sending him to the floor in moans.

Wyatt was awake and alert in seconds as he ran to his father’s side. “Papa? What’s wrong, Papa?”

“Wyatt, I need you to do something very important.”

“What? What?”

“Go outside and find Dad.”

Wyatt didn’t have to be told twice. He was out the door in seconds.

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!

Dean stopped for a moment to rest and make sure Finley was ok when he got to his normal halfway point. That’s when he heard what he thought was Wyatt’s voice. Dean turned in the direction of the voice when he saw his 8 year old son running towards him. “Dad! Dad!”

“Wyatt? What are you doing out by yourself?” Dean asked crouching down to his sons level.

“Dad! You gotta come home now. Papa is hurting really bad.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I-I came downstairs for breakfast when he doubled over in pain. He told me to find you.”

“Ok, Wyatt, when we get home I want you to take Finley to his nursery and put him in his bouncer, ok?”

“But I have never carrier him before.”

“It’s just like carrying one of Holly’s baby dolls, just you can’t drop Finley.”

Wyatt nodded and started running back to the house. Dean was right behind him.

Once they got to the house Dean left the stroller with Finley in to it by the front down with Wyatt. He rushed over to the couch where Cas was now laying on with an arm over his face and holding his stomach with the other.

Wyatt went into big brother mode and carried Finley up the stairs and into his bouncer like pro. He gave Finley something to play with then went into Holly’s room where she was just then waking up.

Dean squatted down beside the couch. “Cas, baby are you alright?”

Cas shook his head and removed his hand. “Something’s wrong.”

“Alright, I’m going to text Sam so he can get the kids to school and just plain get Finley. I’m taking you to the hospital.”

Cas nodded the groaned in pain as another peg hit him. Rubbed Cas’ head “Everything’s going to bed alright. I promise.”

                                                                                ***


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Cas were sitting in the waiting room waiting for a rom to be available for Cas. Dean rubbed Cas’s back when Cas would double over in pain. Once Cas would straight up he would pant weakly and lay his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean would kiss his forehead and find anyway to comfort him.

“What do you think is wrong, baby?”

“I don’t know. My appendix, maybe. I’m not sure.” Cas mumbled.

“Everything’s going to be alright, baby. We’re going to figure out what going on. Now, if this stupid fucking hospital would get us a fucking room we would be better off.”

Cas moaned and nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck. Dean ran his finger through Cas’s hair when a nurse came to the door. “Castiel Winchester?”

Dean raised his hand. “Cas, can you walk?” He shook his head. Dean looked back up to the nurse that was walking his way. “Excuse, this is Castiel. Um, can’t really walk right now, he’s in a lot of pain. Is there any way you could get a wheelchair?”

“I’ll have to see if there are any available at the moment. I will be just a moment.” The nurse smiled.

Dean was at the end of his patience. “No, nevermind. Just take us to the room.” Dean said as he stood and picked Cas up into his arms.

“Right this way, Mr. Winchester.”

“The name is Dean, I’m not old enough to be a mister.”

“Yes, Dean, Castiel, follow me.” The nurse rushed the room and Dean laid Cas on the bed and helped him out of his clothes and into the hospital gown.

After 15 minutes of waiting finally a doctor came in. “Hello, Castiel, Dean. I’m Dr. Masters, so Castiel, how are you feeling? I’ve been told you are having some abdominal pain.”

“Like my insides want to be on my outsides.” Cas moaned curled in on himself.

“Alright, if I may can I feel your abdomen?”

Cas nodded and rolled over on his back and Dr. Masters lightly pressed Cas’s stomach with her fingertips. Cas grimaced and groaned. Dr. Masters had a serious look on her face. Dean was worried. “What’s wrong, Dr. Masters.”

“I’m going to get a sonogram machine to have a better look. I will be just a second.”

Cas moaned and took the pillow and covered his head. Dean rubbed Cas’s back as they waited. After a few minutes and Dr. Master hadn’t returned yet, Cas had another pain but this time it was different. He turned to Dean who had his elbows propped on his knees and his head in his hands. “Dean…”

Dean looked over at his husband. “Yeah, you doing ok?”

“I think I know what’s wrong with me.” Cas said with his voice cracking.

“What’s going on?”

“Get Dr. Masters. Please, hurry.” Cas said wrapped his arms around his stomach and closing his eyes.

Dean got up and ran out of the room and down the hall where he turned a corner and almost slammed into Dr. Masters. “Dr. Masters, Cas is calling for you. He thinks he know what wrong with him and he needs you now.”

“Alright, I’m right behind you.”

Dean lead her into Cas’s room where he had his knees up to his chin and his face was bright red. “Cas?”

Dr. Masters went right into action and ran over to Cas and got on the bed and lifted Cas’s gown. Cas didn’t seemed bothered but Dean was another story.

“What the fuck is going on here? Cas, what are you doing? Dr. Masters, what’s going on?” Dean panicked.

Cas let out his breath and looked over at Dean. “Get your ass over here.”

Dean side stepped over to Cas and held his hand. “Dean, Castiel is having a baby.” Dr. Masters announced as Cas started pushing again.

That might not have been the best way to say it. It hit Dean like a ton of bricks. “A what?”

“A baby, right now. He fully dilated and already crowning.”

“A-A b-baby?” Dean was as white as a sheet. Yeah, he had had three kids and knew everything there is to know about delivering babies, but the thought of not knowing his husband was pregnant and the baby could have major health problem scared the shit out of Dean.

“Dean? Are you here on planet Earth?” Cas panted once he finished pushing for that moment.

Dean shook his head. The last thing he remembered was hitting his head on the ground, then nothing.

*&^%$#@!#$%^&*^%$#@!#$%^&*

Cas stared at his husband on the ground. “Dean?”

“He’s going to be fine, Castiel. I need you to push for me.”

“No, my husband’s unconscious. He has to be here with me, I was there was our other three kids.”

“Castiel, we don’t know if this kid is to term, healthy, or even alive, you have to push for me, now.”

Castiel pushed half-heartedly and had tears run down his eyes as nurses moved Dean on a gurney and rolled him away. “I can’t do this, Dr. Masters.”

“Call me Meg. You can do this Clarence, you got the juice. Dean gonna be just fine, but we don’t know if this baby is going to be ok, so you have to push with everything you got, alright?”

Cas nodded and barred down hard and didn’t stop through the burned on the widest part of the head. “NRGH!” Cas growled.

“One more push and the baby will be out. You can do it Clarence.”

One pushed later there was a high pitch cry. “Is the baby ok?” Cas whimpered as he went limp on the bed and Dr. Masters…Meg placed the baby on his chest.

“Well, she’s alive at least”

“She?”

Meg laughed. “Well, there a hole instead of stick so, I think you have a daughter, Clarence.”

“I don’t know who Clarence is, I’m Cas.”

“Let me go take her to the NICU to check her out and I have her back to you as soon as I can.” Meg smiled.

“What about Dean?” Cas asked not relaxing until he knew.

“I’ll find out and I’ll get a nurse to come back and tell you.” Meg smiled. “Relax, Cas. Dean is fine.”

Cas breath a shaky breath. “Yeah, but he missed the birth of his daughter.” He whispered to himself.

                                                                                ***


	7. Chapter 7

“Dean? Dean?” He heard. His head was spinning. His eyes fluttered open. He wasn’t where he thought he was. It was a hospital room. He was on the bed and there was no sign of Cas.

“W-Where am I?” Dean asked weakly, trying to sit up. That’s when he noticed the splitting head up. The winced and rubbed the back of her head.

“Whoa there, that was one mighty fall you had. You hit your head pretty hard. You’re in the hospital. No you’re not a patient. You passed out about an hour ago.” A nurse said laying Dean back down.

“Where’s my husband?” Dean asked trying to get up again ignoring the monstrous headache.

“Slow down, cow boy. Cas is just fine. He was having a fit to make sure you were ok.”

“I have to see him. H-He just had my baby.” Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Now, will you calm down? I don’t trust you on your legs right now, so I got a nurse bringing up a wheelchair and I’m going to wheel you down to Castiel’s room.”

“Is the baby ok?”

“The baby is perfectly healthy.” The nurse smiled.

“I’m sorry, I don’t even know your name.” Dean sighed as another nurse walked in with a wheelchair.

“I’m Nurse Harvelle.”

“Harvelle? How do I know that name?”

“You probably know my mother, well, or at least her boyfriend.”

“I’m sorry, I’m drawing a blank.”

“I’m Jo Harvelle, my mom is Ellen Harvelle, her boyfriend is Bobby Singer.”

“Oh, your Mom is Bobby’s lady friend he barely tells me anything about. Now please, can you take me to my husband and new born baby?” Dean begged.

Jo laughed. “Alright, let me help you up and into the chair.”

That’s when Dean realized he was missing a layer and his shoes. “Where’s my flannel and shoes?”

“They are on your bed side.” Jo smiled and handed him the items.

Dean sat in the chair and Jo rolled him to the elevator. “Do you know the sex of the baby? Its name?”

“I think Castiel would want to tell you himself.”

Dean stayed quiet until he entered Castiel’s room. He saw Sam and Jess sitting on the couch with Wyatt and Holly sitting on the end of the hospital bed with Cas who is sitting up cross legs and holding the newborn. Sam was holding Finley and Maddi was sitting in Jess’s lap.

“Hello everyone, someone just woke up.” Jo smiled.

Wyatt and Holly whipped there head around and smiled. Cas looked relieved. “Hey, everybody.”

Sam stood up and Dean realized that Finley had been fussing. “Finley missed his Daddy and is probably hungry.”

Dean scooped the 3 month old into his arms. “Hey, Fin, I’m sorry Sammy wouldn’t let you suck on his not so perky nipples.”

“Very funny. I was worried about you Dean. Cas freaked us all out when he called and said he had a baby then he scared the sh…crap out of us when he said you of all people fainted.”

“Hey, I passed out because I was overwhelmed.” Dean snapped as he pulled off his shirt so he could feed Finley.

Wyatt and Holly got off the bed and Jess stood up with Maddi. “Come on, kids, Sam. Let’s leave Uncle Cas and Uncle Dean alone while we get some lunch.”

They walked off and Jo left with the wheelchair as Dean sat down at the chair by Cas’s bed. “Hw are you feeling?” Dean asked.

“I’m actually really good. Yeah, what I just went through an hour ago was horrible but after seeing…this baby I forgot all that pain, just like you said with Wyatt, Holly, and Finley.” Cas smiled.

“The baby is a…?”

“Girl. Dean Winchester, we have a daughter.” Cas beamed.

Dean grinned. “You’re lucky, Cas. You never even knew you were pregnant. That means no stretchmarks, baby weight, or nine months of fat to burn off to get back into shape.”

“Yeah, but I wish I could have experienced that.”

Dean smirked. “So what’s her name?”

“You’re going to think of me as the biggest nerd.” Cas blushed.

“What’s here name, babe?”

“Aster Daisy Winchester.”

“Cas…”

“You hate it, I knew it.” Cas snapped.

“No, no, I love it. It’s unique and she is unique. Who all can say that I was born from my Papa and my siblings were born from my Dad or Mom.” Dean smirked.

“What’s going to be weirder is that Finley is just around 3 months older than her.” Cas smiled.

“That doesn’t matter. No one will care.”

“Now, I know one thing.”

“What?”

“I’m never bottoming for you again.” Cas laughed.

“And you think I’ll have the next kid?”

“Next kid?”

Dean was silent for a moment. “I’m just keeping that window open.”

“I wouldn’t mind one or two more, but I’m not birthing them. That was horrible.”

“And you think I like it?”

“Well, you’ve done it three times.” Dean laughed at Cas’s remarked. Finley was done feeding and had fallen asleep so Dean laid him down in his carrier. “You wanna hold her?”

“I thought you would never ask. Of course, I do.” Dean said pulled him shirt back on. He slowly scooped the tiny infant into his arms.

“Dr. Masters said she was about a week premature, but other than that she is perfect.”

“Hello, Little Aster. I’m your Daddy. You’re going to be different. You were born from your Papa and not your Daddy. We will love you just the same. I’m sorry we didn’t know you were there.”

Dean looked back over to Cas and found him dead asleep. Dean smiled. “Sweet Dreams, Cas.”  
Dean sat down on the ground with Aster still in his arms. He was right beside Finley’s carrier. “You’re already a big brother, Finley. This is your little sister, Aster.”

When Sam, Jess, and the kids come back they thought something bad happened because Dean was on the floor with Aster in his arms sitting beside Finley with tears rolling down his eyes. Sam was the first to him.

“Dean? Is everything alright?” He asked quietly as Jess took Aster and set her in her bassinet.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just happy.” Dean smiled wiping the tears away.

“I thought something was wrong.”

“No, Cas conked out and I just got overwhelmed by holding Aster and seeing Finley.”

“That’s alright, she was a big surprise.”

“Yeah.” Dean looked down at his now empty hands. “But I wasn’t there for her or Cas.” He whispered to himself.

                                                                                ***


	8. Chapter 8

“Alright, boy and girl, it’s rise and shine time. Time for a run with Daddy.” Dean smiled walking into the nursery with a 15 month old and a 12 month old standing in their cribs.

He picked Finley out of his crib and laid him on the changing table and changed his diaper then put his on the ground with his favorite toy then moved to Aster. “Come on, princess, let’s get you all fresh and pretty.”

She whimpered as he lifted her from the crib. She kept on whimpering and wiggling around and kicking her legs at Dean. “Aster, please, it’s Daddy. You should be ready for this like your brother. You’ve been at this for 6 months. Papa doesn’t run with us.”

She just kept kicking and was not happy, just like every day Dean went running, which was around 6 days a week. She began to cry when Dean lifted her into his arms. “Shh, Sh, Sh, Aster. It’ just Daddy.”

Her cries only got louder. Dean had been dealing with her and Finley for a year. He went on runs with just Finley until Aster was 6 months old. She cried whenever Dean held her. Today was the day Dean lost it. “Ok, ok, Aster. We’ll have it your way. I guess we’re not going on a run today.” Dean laid her back in her crib and her cries silenced. Dean gritted his teeth. He looked down and Finley was looking up at him. “Sorry, buddy. No run today. More sleepy-time for Fin and Daddy.” Dean tried to smile as he lifted the boy into his arms and set him back in the crib.

He paced around the nursery as he watched the babies drifted back to sleep, surprisingly. Dean walked out of the nursery and cracked the door. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked at the microwave clock. _5:45_

He walked over to the coffeemaker and started a pot and grabbed a mug. He poured a coffee once it was done. He looked at it and took a swig. Aster hated him. She didn’t cry in anybody’s arms except Dean’s. He was angry. That’s when he smashed the coffee mug on the table breaking glass and burning his hand. “DAMMIT!” he yelled storming out of kitchen.

He flung open the front door and slamming it so hard the whole door frame shook and echo down the street. He just ran.

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!

Cas was startled awake by the sound and glass breaking and a loud swear. Then he heard the door slam and the babies started crying. “Was that Dean?”

Cas got up and walked into the nursery. He noticed that Finley was dressed for the day except shoes but Aster wasn’t. “Did Daddy decide not to take you guy s on a run? It’s ok, Papa’s here.”

He lifted Aster in one arm and set her on his hip and repeated the same to Finley and rocked them side to side. Once their cried dulled down which was pretty fast he walked down stairs and put them in their play pin so he could see what happened.

He stepped into the kitchen and saw the coffee mug basically exploded and coffee was everywhere, and there was blood on the counter. Dean smashed the cup. He turned back into the living room to see Holly and Wyatt standing right behind him.

“Papa, what was the loud noise?” Holly asked rubbing her eyes.

“I don’t know, baby. Go back to bed. It’s only 6 and it’s a Saturday.”

Holly nodded. “Papa, was that Dad making all the noise?” Wyatt asked.

“I don’t know.” Cas looked around the room. “Wyatt, watch Fin and Aster, I’m going to go find Daddy.”

“Yeah, ok.” Wyatt nodded and Cas threw some shoes on and walked outside. He looked down the street and didn’t see Dean anywhere. He jogged down Dean’s normal path he ran. After 20 minutes Cas is panting, he doesn’t run, but he still hadn’t found Dean. He stopped for a breather when he saw a man sitting under a tree. It was Dean.

Cas slowly walked over to his husband. Dean hadn’t noticed Cas was there until CAs sat down beside him. “Dean?”

Dean flinched. “Cas? What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. You worried me. I woke up from that coffee mug that exploded in the kitchen.” Cas said looking at the side of Dean’s face. “ Let me see your hand.”

“Hurt’s like a bitch.” Dean mumbled. That’s when Cas noticed it.

“Dean? Have you been…crying?”

“No, the wind made my eyes watery.” Dean lied.

Cas saw right through Dean’s lie. “Dean, what’s going on?”

Dean sniffed and looked at Cas. His eyes were puffy and red. He had tear stains on his cheeks. “She hates me.”

“Who hates you?”

“Aster.”

“She doesn’t hate you. She loves you.”

“No, you don’t understand. She _hates_ me. Every time I pick her up she cried. Whenever I fed her, bath her, change her, play with her, she cries. She never cries for Wyatt, Holly, Sam, Jess, Mom, Dad, Bobby, or you. She only cries _at_ me.”

“That’s not true.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that not true.” Dean stared at Cas. Cas didn’t answer. “That’s what I thought.”

“Dean, she doesn’t always cry at you.”

“Yes she does. I mean, Wyatt cried at everyone. He was a rotten baby, Holly loved everyone if she could snuggled into your chest. Finley only cries when he’s wet, hungry, or tired, but Aster, she doesn’t cry, she whimpers, but wails at me.”

“It will get better, Dean. Once she starts speaking she will tell you how much she loves you. You’re an amazing Dad.”

“If I was s amazing why does she hate me so much.”

“Just listen to yourself, Dean. She’s baby, she cries just to get attention, because that’s all she knows.”

Dean nodded. “I guess I’m being an idiot and stupid.”

“No, you’re being a Dad who cares about his children.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead.

“Let’s get home.” Dean smiled and rose to his feet.

“Dean, I don’t want you ever to think that one of our kids hates you, because they _don’t_. Don’t do that again. I don’t care if one of them tells you they hate you, because they don’t. They will never hate you, because you are the sweetest, most caring, most loving person I know.”

Dean just nodded.

“Come on, I want you to lay on the couch.” Cas instructed.

“I don’t deserve you, Cas.”

“Yes you do.”

“Where would I be without you?”

“Living with Sam and Jess basement, still working with Bobby.”

“You keep my head on straight, ya know that.” Dean smiled wrapping his arms around Cas.

“Yeah, I do know that.” Cas smiled.

“That’s why I love you.” Dean kissed Cas and they laced their fingers together and walked home.

                                                                                ***


	9. Chapter 9

“Alright, Cas, this conversation is over” Dean quickly walked out of living room and into the kitchen.

Cas fake laughed. “Here’s the thing about having a conversation, it’s not one unless both parties talk.”

“I’m done here, Cas.” Dean walked out of the kitchen and upstairs with Cas following behind.

“Dean, it’s going to be a big weekend. It’s our 10 year anniversary.”

“I’m not talking about this, Cas. You know how I feel about that.”

“But, I’ll be there with you.”

“I can’t do it, Cas. You can’t make me do that.” Dean said stopping in the door way of their bedroom.

“I do things I don’t want to do all the time with you. Yu can do this.”

Dean opened his mouth but then shut it again. Something about what Cas said didn’t sit with him right. “Wait, You do things you don’t want to _all the time_?”

“There are lots of things that I do to make you happy that I wish I didn’t have to do.” Cas remarked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Please tell me more about how you do things you don’t like just to make me happy.” Dean snapped. “I’m sorry that my fear of flying gets in the way of plans. I don’t want you doing anything that you don’t wanna do just to make me happy. Did we get married just to make me happy? Did you want to start a family just to make me happy?” 

Cas was silent. His eyes looked down at the ground and his chin touched his chest.

“You know what? Go on the fucking plane, have fun, enjoy the scenery and take lots of pictures and you can show me when you get back.”

Cas was silent. It was like it finally dawned on him what he had just said. He opened his mouth to say something when the next thing he know a pillow hits his face and a blanket swallows him. He heard the door shut and lock. He was sleeping on the couch.

Dean flopped down on the bed. He curled up in a ball and let tears roll down his face. How could Cas say those things? He just kept thinking. He soon drifted to sleep. A dreamless sleep.

&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!#$%^&

Cas stood in the doorway of his bedroom, dumfounded. He didn’t mean what he said like that. He should have just kept his mouth shut. He checked on all the kids and they all were fast asleep. He sat down against his and Dean’s bedroom door, propped against the pillow and wrapped himself in the blanket. He couldn’t sleep on the couch. He was to weak from mentally beating himself up for the things he said.

He curled up in a ball and silently cried himself to sleep. A dreamless sleep.

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!#$%^&

Cas woke up stiff and very sore. He sat up and realized the door was open. Dean wasn’t in bed. He rose to his feet and looked at the clock. _9:37_

He walked into the nursery and both Finley and Aster was gone. He walked into Wyatt’s room and it was empty and so was Holly’s. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. On the kitchen table was a note. From Dean.

_~We’ll be at my parents’ house if you need me.~ Dean_

“Dammit!” Cas grabbed his cell and dialed Sam’s number.

“Hello?”

“I screwed up.” Cas blurted out.

“Good morning to you too, Cas. What happened?”

“I’m so stupid.”

“How?”

“Dean and I got into a big fight.”

“Over what?”

“Flying…”

“You did screw up, man.”

“I want to fly to Europe with Dean for a 10 year anniversary—“

“You know Dean is terrified of flying.”

“Yeah, I but I thought he would go if I talked him into it.”

“And how did that go?”

“I said some things that came out wrong.”

“Like what?”

“I do things that I don’t want to do all the time just to make you happy.”

“Cass…” Sam sighed.

“I know, Sam. I screwed up.”

“Where is Dean now?”

“He took the kids to John and Mary’s.”

“He’s driving to Kansas right now?”

“Yeah, the kids are gone, and there a note on the table saying he’ll be at his parents if I need him.”

“Yeah, you really screwed up, Cas.”

“You’re not helping, Sam.”

“Sorry, I’ll call Dean and talk with him. You stay home.”

Cas nodded but realized Sam couldn’t see him. “Ok.”

Sam hung up. Cas walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle. He flopped down on the couch and began drinking.

&^%$#@#^&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!

Dean had been awake since 2:00. He did fall asleep but not for long. He opened the door and saw Cas laying on the ground. He packed Wyatt and Holly a suitcase with a weeks’ worth of clothes. He walked to the nursery and packed Finley and Aster clothes, diapers, bottle, bibs, pacifiers, etc. and loaded the suitcases in the trunk before packing his own and put that along with the others. Dean walked into Wyatt’s room and grabbed him along with his favorite video game and his favorite stuffed animal and carried him gently to the Impala. Holly was next. He grabbed the 6 year olds favorite movie and her favorite stuffed animal and put her in the Impala. He set Finley and Aster in there carriers and slung their diaper bag over his shoulder that held all their things for the car trip plus a few toys and Wyatt’s medication and then put them in the car. They were out of the house by 5:30.

He got over half way through the trip before Wyatt woke up. He looked around the car. He looked at Dean.  “Dad? What’s going on? Why are we in the Impala?”

“We are going to Grandma and Grandpa’s for a few days.” Dean said turning off the highway and searching for a gas station.

“Where’s Papa?”

“He’s at home.”

“Why?”

“He couldn’t come, he had to work.”

“Dad? I’m not an idiot. I heard you and Papa fighting last night. You’ve been doing that a lot lately. Papa’s not coming because you left without telling.” Wyatt sighed.

Dean didn’t answer the 10 year old. He knew Wyatt was right.

“Are you and Papa gonna get a divorce?” Wyatt whimpered.

Dean let out a breath of air. He didn’t look at his son. “I don’t know.”

                                                                                ***


	10. Chapter 10

Dean and Wyatt had just got back in the car from their pit stop when Dean’s phone went off. “Sam?”

“Why are you going to Mom and Dad’s?”

“Hello to you too.”

“This isn’t funny, Dean. Cas is flipping shit.”

“Good, he deserves it right now. We’re only gonna be gone a few days.”

“Dean…”

“Sorry, Sam, your stern mom voice isn’t going to work this time.” Dean said pulling onto the highway again.

“How far away from Mom and Dad’s place are you?”

“An hour at least.”

Sam sat down on his couch beside Jess. “When you get there call Cas.”

“Enough with the stern mom voice Sam. Quit getting your flare in a bunch. I’ll call Cas wh---Sonvabi—“ Sam could hear a tires squeal and a loud crash.

“Dean?” No answer. “Dean? Are you there? Dean?”

He yelled into the phone for what felt like hours. Then he heard it. “U-uncle Sam?”

“Wyatt? Is that you?”

“Uncle Sam, we got into a wreck. Dad’s hurt bad, he’s not awake. He’s head is bleeding.”

“Are you ok, Wyatt? What about Holly, Finley, or Aster?”

Sam could heard Wyatt talking but not into the phone. “Holly? Are you ok?” Sam heard a whimpered ‘yes.’ He let out a shaky sigh of relief. “What about the babies?”

He couldn’t heard what Holly said. “Finley and Aster are crying but don’t look hurt.”

“Are you in the passenger seat?”

“Yes.”

“What happened?”

“A car swerved and hit us on the drivers side. Uncle Sam, my neck and back really hurt.”

“Are people calling 9-1-1?”

“Yeah, the man who hit us it out of the car and talking on the phone with a worried look on his face.”

“Wyatt, can you get out of the car, by chance?”

“No, my back really hurts.”

“It’s ok, Wy.”

“The man is coming over to the car.” Wyatt said turning his head slightly to see better.

A man came over to the passenger side door and flung it open. It was the guy who hit them. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Are you ok?”

Wyatt gave the weakest head shake. “My neck and back hurt.” He lowered the cell phone.

“I called a paramedic. Is he your Dad?”

“Yeah.” Wyatt whimpered.

The man looked over at Holly who was now cradling Finley and giving Aster a stuffed animal to play with. The man heard the sirens and walked away from the car. Wyatt hung up the phone. He lowly reached out his hand and touch Dean shoulder. Dean’s face was tilted forward against the steering wheel. “Dad? You gotta wake up.”

Dean didn’t respond.

“Dad? Wake up, I’m scared.” Wyatt whimpered as tears built up in his eyes. He looked out windshield and saw a paramedic walk over to him.

“Hey, Everything’s going to be ok. I’m Ash. What’s your name?”

“I’m Wyatt, Wyatt Winchester.”

“Ok, Wyatt, does anywhere on your body hurt?”

“My neck and my back.”

“Alright, Wyatt, I’m just going to put a brace around your neck. Just keep staying calm for me. Can you do that for me, buddy?”

“Y-yeah.”

“What’s your Dad’s name, Wyatt?” Ash asked as he slid the neck brace around Wyatt’s neck.

“Dean Winchester.” Wyatt said as tears rolled down his face. He was shaking. Holly could see it loud a clear. She looked through the back seat and found it. Clyde. Holly stretch around the seat and placed Clyde in Wyatt’s lap and taking his hand in her own.

“Here you go, Wy.”

“Holly.” Wyatt rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. He could move his head.

Holly was smart for his age. She knew how to calm Wyatt down and knew how to handle crying babies. She knew she had to stay strong for Wyatt, who was trying to stay strong himself while being in so much pain. The average 6 year old was screaming inside of her to just look at her Dad and panic and cry and scream but she couldn’t.

“Holly, I’m Ash. Is everyone back there ok?”

“Yeah, we’re ok, we’re just a little shook up.”

“Good, now, Holly, could to buckle the babies back into their carriers?” She nodded. “Open the passenger side door when you’re done. I want you to crawl out of the car and stand beside me. My partner Pamela will take you them to her truck and check them out.”

Holly slowly, shakily crawled out of the car and stepped over beside Ash. She gripped her favorite stuffed teddy bear tightly across her chest. Holly could now see that two other paramedics were working on Dean.

Pamela came over to Ash was a stretcher then got Finley and Aster to the truck. “Alright, Wyatt, This isn’t going to be pleasant but I have to move you onto the stretcher. I don’t want you to move a lot because I don’t want something to get hurt even worse. You’re doing so good at keeping calm.”

Tears kept rolling down his cheeks. There was one thing on his mind at that moment. _‘Stay strong for Holly.’_

“I’m gonna start moving you, ok, Wyatt. Just tell me when you can’t take it anymore.” Ash said.

Wyatt just gripped Clyde tightly in one hand. “I’m ready.” His voice cracked.

Ash slowly slid his hand under Wyatt’s legs and across his shoulder blade and began to slid him out. It wasn’t until Ash actually lifted in the air that he felt the true pain. He moaned and bite his lip to muffle a scream. Holly had a hand to her mouth and tears were forming.

Ash gently laid him down on his back and strapped him into the stretcher.

Ash crouched down to Holly’s level. “Holly, do you know anyone we can call to tell them what happened so they can look after you?”

“My grandma and grandpa. They live in Lawrence, Kansas.”

“That’s not too far from here.” Ash smiled. Holly walked over to the passenger seat and saw Dean’s cell phone.

She picked it up and handed it to Ash. “There number will be in there.”

“Alright, let’s get you and your brother in the truck so I can check on your Dad.”

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*(

Once the kids were in the truck and Mary and John Winchester was called, Ash walked over to the driver’s side on the crushed Impala, where Dean had been moved from the car to a stretcher. “How is he?”

“Unconscious, breathing on his own, but his heart rate is lower than normal. Definitely broken ribs, arm, and hip bone. My guess is that part of the pelvic bone is broke base on where the car hit his side. His leg is shattered.” The paramedic by the name of Cassie replied.

“That’s not good.” He sighed.

“Let’s just get them to the hospital.” She replied as she started to roll him towards the truck.

                                                                                ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I had to make it ooze with drama :)


	11. Chapter 11

“Hi, I’m John Winchester. My son and his children were in a car wreck and were sent to this hospital.”

“What is his name?”

“Um, Dean Winchester and um, Wyatt Winchester.”

“Yes, Wyatt is in the children ward was the third floor. It says he had slipped a disk in his back and has slight whiplash.”

“What about Dean? He is ok? Is he even alive?” John panicked. Mary gripped his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know. It says he is in ICU. I will find out more right now, just take a seat for right now.”

John nodded and Mary led him to the chair where they sat down. They sat there for no longer than 5 minutes before a man carrying Holly on his hip and holding one carrier and a woman holding another carrier. Mary shot up in her seat. “Holly.”

“Granny.” Holly whimpered.

Mary gently took the 6 year old out of the man’s arms. “Thank God you are ok.” She looked over at the man. He was smiling. “Who are you?”

“I’m Ash. I’m one of the EMT’s that was first on seen. That is Pamela.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. It’s my job. She did a good job at keeping calm.”

“How’s Wyatt? How was he? He has anxiety.” Mary answered.

“He did great. He was a trooper. He is sedated right now so he doesn’t hurt his back anymore.”

“Can we see him?” John asked.

“Sure, follow me. He should be waking up soon.” Ash said as they started walking. John two the two carriers that ad Aster and Finley in them.

“What exactly happened?” John finally asked.

“The car that hit the car just lost control. The car was towed and last I heard the steering wheel had locked up and he swerved.”

“I called a friend of my and he is going to tow the Impala back to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I called my other son. Him and Dean’s husband are on their way.”

“We should know the full state of Dean’s injuries by then.”

“You still don’t know?” John yelled.

“Mr. Winchester, Dean is still unconscious. We can’t don’t much until he wakes up. He have wrapped his broken arm.”

“All he had was a broken arm?”

“No, a broken arm is just the tip of the iceberg. He has several broken ribs, hips, and pelvic bone. He shattered his left leg. Once he wakes up we can take him into surgery for his leg.”

“How bad is his leg?” Mary asked.

“If the surgery goes good he will just have a slight limp once everything heals, but if it doesn’t will have to amputate.”

Mary brought a hand to her mouth. “Dean will be ok. He has a strong will.” She whispered to John as they walked into Wyatt’s room.

“He will have a back brace for a few weeks. He should be fine.” Ash said before leaving them alone.

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!

“Oh God, Sam. This is all my fault.” Cas moaned rubbing his temple.

“Don’t talk like that, Cas.” Sam said as his phone went off.

“Dad?”

“Dean just woke up.”

“Great, how is he?”

“He is awake but not really alert. Once he full wakes they will take him to surgery.”

“Good, Cas and I are pulling into the parking lot right now.” Sam hung up and looked at Cas once they parked. “Quit sulking.”

Cas wasn’t looking at Sam. He was silent. Something wasn’t sitting with CAs right about Dean the last few months. Then it dawned on him. His eyes widened and he quickly got out of the car.

“Cas?”

Cas ran to the entrance. By the time Sam got inside Cas was nowhere to be seen. Sam jogged over to the front desk. “Excuse me? Did you see a man with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a tan trenchcoat run pass here?”

“Yes, he asked where Dean Winchester room was.”

“Where would that be?”

“ICU, not hard to find him. His father is very loud.”

“Yeah, I’m Dean’s brother.” The woman nodded and Sam dashed to the elevator.

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&

Cas dashed into Dean’s room and a doctor looked confused before seeing Cas. “Castiel?” John asked.

“You can’t take him to surgery.”

“Why?” The doctor asked. “We have to work on his leg.”

“He’s pregnant. My guess around mid-7 months. I’m guessing that the wreck might have cause premature labor.”

The doctor carefully got one bed and moved the covers and checked and yes Dean was 8 centimeter dilated.”

Cas let out a sigh of relief.

After 15 minutes Dean was fully dilated and fully alert. “I hate you!” Dean yelled.

“I know, you have the right to hate me.”

“This is all your fault!” Dean squeezed Cas’s hand as tight as possible. Cas knew that it was more painful because of Dean’s broken pelvic bone.

“I know, I’m sorry for that, I really am.”

That’s when they heard faint cry. “Dean, Castiel, you guys have a daughter. She is small and must be taken to the NICU. Does she have a name?”

“Sonny Belle Winchester.” Dean and Cas said in unison. Then they looked at each other and smile.

“Alright, let Nurse Blake take little Sonny to the NICU.” Dean nodded. The doctor (Dr. Roberts) walked over to Dean. “Now, Dean we have to take you to surgery for your leg.”

“What are the chances that I keep my leg?” Dean rasped.

Dr. Roberts frowned. “From the X-Rays we took when you first got here and now after giving birth…” He paused.

“Dr. Roberts?” Cas asked carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“25%” Dean nodded. “Dean, if it doesn’t work and we do have to amputate, it will be a while before you get a prosthetic leg because of the hip and pelvic bone fracture, that could take 6 to 9 weeks.”

“Alright.” Dean nodded.

“The OR is prepped and we are waiting for you.”

“Then let’s go, knock me out and go.” Dean looked up at Cas. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I don’t hate you.”

“No, it’s fine, Dean. I deserve the angry words and hate. I was stupid.”

“Yeah, you were, but I can’t stand being mad at you.”

“We don’t have to go to Europe.”

“I’ll think about it.” Dean smiled.

Cas smiled. “I’m going to be praying for you during the surgery. You’re going to be fine. You can live without a leg. We have another baby.”

“Cas, I don’t care, it’s just a fucking leg, if it’s there it’s there. I just want my head off the chopping block.”

“See you on the other side.” Cas said as Dean was rolled away.

                                                                                ***


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of this story, but not the last of the series, there's definitely more.

The Winchester family sat in the waiting room, well, waiting. Cas stared at the clock and the door. Sam and John paced the room and Mary watched the kids. “Alright, I’m had enough with the pacing and the aimlessly staring. I’m taking Holly and the babies to see Wyatt.” Mary said standing up.

Sam nodded, Cas wasn’t listening. Two hours after Mary left Dr. Roberts entered the room. Cas shot up. “What’s the news?”

“We don’t know yet. We _will_ know in a few days. The surgery was fine, I think he might keep the leg.”

Cas smiled. “Have you checked on Sonny?”

“Yes, I did on my way over. She is ok. Her lungs aren’t fully developed so she will be here for some time.”

“That’s fine, I just want her healthy.”

“By the way, Castiel. How did you know Dean was pregnant? He didn’t look it, nothing came up on the sonogram, I mean nothing.”

“You kinda learn from past pregnancies. Dean acted just like he did when he was 7 months with the others. I spent countless nights on the couch when he was 7 months.”

“Well, you did an excellent job. Dean is being sent to recovery. He should be asleep for a while. In the meantime, grab something to eat, stretch your legs, check on your son and newborn daughter.”

Cas nodded and walked out of the waiting room and to the NICU. He stood at the window and spotted his daughter. She was so tiny and in a glass box. She had tube going everywhere around her. He’d come back later.

Wyatt was awake when he walked into his room. Wyatt spotted him right away. “Papa! Is Dad ok?”

“Dad is fine, just a little beat up. He has a broken arm, a couple broken ribs, broken hip and pelvic bone and a shattered leg. He just got out of surgery.”

“Are you ok, Papa?” Wyatt asked.

“I’m fine, Wy. Why do you ask?”

“I know you got in a fight with Dad before he left.”

“We aren’t fighting anymore. We are all good. I do have a surprise for you.”

“What?”

“You have a baby sister.”

“I have two baby sisters. Holly and Aster. I have a baby brother, Finley.” Wyatt smart mouthed.

“No, Dad had a baby before surgery.”

“Dad was pregnant?”

“Yeah, we don’t know how it happened. It was just like Aster. Her name is Sonny Belle Winchester.”

Wyatt smiled. “When are you going home?”

“Sonny has to stay at the hospital for a little while because she wasn’t supposed to come out yet, the wreck caused her to come early. Dad’s going to be here for a few days to make sure the bones will heal properly.”

Wyatt just nodded.

^&%$#@!@$#%$^&*&&^$%#$@#!

**_6 months later…_ **

“Dean?” _Doctor_ Harvelle smiled. Cas stood right up. Dean slowly rose to his feet and grabbed his crane and began to limp to Jo.

“Hey, Jo.” Dean smiled.

“You’re walking today, that’s improvement.”

Dean laughed. “Well, he won’t roll me around anymore.”

“Well, he has to get use to walking again.”

“I walk.”

“During physical therapy and to and from the bathroom doesn’t count.” Cas smirked.

“Well, Dean’s in good hands. We’ll see you in an hour, Cas.”

Cas smiled and walked back to his chair and waited.

&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@

“So how’s the fam?” Jo asked once therapy was over.

“They are fine, Wyatt is about to graduate 5th grade, Holly is gonna graduate 2nd.”

“That’s great, can’t believe Wyatt is 11.”

“Yeah, well, that’s the definition of mine and Cas’s life.”

“What’s that definition?”

“Can’t believe it.”

“How is that?”

“You wouldn’t believe it, but Cas and I weren’t planning on getting married.” Dean smirked as they limped to Jo’s new office.

“How is that?”

“It was just a spring fling. We had been best friends for years. Me, him, Sam, Jess, and a couple other friends spend a few weeks at a cabin in Vancouver. We everyone start hooking up. Cas and I got really drunk and woke up in bed together and so we decided that we liked it. We both came out on the same day. Well, once the vacation was over Cas had to head back to his dorm and I went to the garage with my Dad. That’s when I got pregnant with Wyatt. Cas and I talked about it then got married about 5 months into the pregnancy.”

“Wow, y’all have exciting lives.”

“Well, you know, Cas and I just have surprised around every corner. I actually don’t mind it very much.” Dean smiled.

“Well, I do have news for you, it’s not good.”

Dean’s smile faltered and then he nodded. “Let me have it. I’m ready.”

                                                                                ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, there will be more stories in this series, i'm not done :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please tell me what you think. :)


End file.
